1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an idle stop & go (ISG) entry apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an ISG entry apparatus and method of an ISG vehicle which automatically stops an idling engine when the vehicle is stopped, and restarts the engine when the vehicle is to be started after a predetermined time.
2. Description of Related Art
Among a variety of gases composing the atmosphere, a gas causing a green-house effect is referred to as a green-house gas. The green-house gas may include carbon dioxide, methane, nitrous oxide, Freon gas, ozone and so on. Actually, vapour plays the largest role in causing a natural green-house effect. However, a representative example of the green-house gas causing global warming is carbon dioxide.
As global warming is accelerated from the second half of the 20th century, abnormal climate changes such as concentrated heavy rain, drought, and typhoon have rapidly increased. If the current pollution level is continuously maintained, it is expected that the worldwide green-house gas emission will approach such a level that seriously threatens the human beings and the ecosystem in the near future.
Accordingly, in order to deal with the global warming caused by the green-house gases, international cooperation for reducing the green-house gas emission is being promoted in many areas.
Currently, a variety of attempts are being made to reduce the green-house gas emission in the transportation field. For example, much research has been conducted on fuel economy improvement.
At this point in time, fuel economy improvement is becoming a hot topic, and an ISG system tends to be expanded and applied worldwide. The ISG system receives information on vehicle speed, engine rotation speed, cooling water temperature and so on and issues a command to stop its engine while the engine is idling. In other words, the ISG system automatically stops its idling engine when the vehicle is stopped during urban driving, for example, when the vehicle waits at a red light, and restarts the engine when the vehicle is to be started after a predetermined time. The ISG system may be referred to as an idle stop control system or the like. The ISG system may accomplish a fuel economy effect of about 5-15% in an actual fuel economy mode. A vehicle having such an ISG system mounted therein is referred to as an ISG vehicle.
In commercial vehicles such as a taxi, a battery sensor may be deactivated due to the battery-related repair, and thus the operation of ISG logic may be frequently turned off (prohibited).
In such a case, customer complaints may be caused by the frequent limitation of the ISG logic. Furthermore, the battery sensor for recognizing the battery state may not exhibit its function.
In other words, an essential condition of the ISG vehicle is battery monitoring. The ISG vehicle includes a battery sensor mounted therein to check the battery state.
Due to the characteristics of the battery sensor, however, when a battery is detached to repair or replace the battery, the vehicle should be parked for about four hours, and the battery sensor is then activated. Otherwise, the ISG logic is not operated. In particular, commercial vehicles such as a taxi need to be regularly repaired, and thus the battery sensor thereof is frequently deactivated. In such a case, the ISG logic is not operated without any signs, and thus complaints may be caused by users who use the ISG vehicle.
As such, although the ISG vehicle includes a battery sensor mounted therein, the battery sensor may be frequently deactivated. In this case, users' complaints are inevitably caused. Furthermore, in a case of low-price vehicles, an additional cost for the battery sensor may serve as a burden. Accordingly, the price competitiveness decreases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.